


I See You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Viktor talks idols with Yuuri.





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done Kinktober before simply because I'm not a fan of reading a lot of the PWP/smutty stuff featured for the main challenge. I'm pretty vanilla ^_^. So, I decided to take on the challenge with the theme being MY kinks: developing relationships and communication.  
> So, among all the Explicit stuff being posted this month, there will be my stuff which may not include any sex scenes (I'm not finished yet, so I can't say for sure) and I regret nothing! I'm having fun and getting the chance to get more familiar with newer fandoms for me to write for.  
> The prompt list I'm using is an Inktober one I found that uses "I ______ You" as it's theme.

Yuuri was a fascinating person to just watch for as long as someone could get away with it.

Viktor had realized this the first time he’d really met the younger skater and the course of their interactions as fellow competitors to coach-and-student to friends to the depth of their bond now that Viktor romantically called “soulmates” had only enforced that opinion.

He didn’t even think it was a matter of how much he adored the other man. He was just Viktor’s favorite person to watch. It didn’t matter what Yuuri was doing – skating, dancing, exercising, petting Makkachin as the dog curled around him, talking with his family or friends, sitting at his desk with headphones in while helping out with the business side of the onsen – Viktor would become enthralled.

It likely had a lot to do with how Yuuri dedicated all his attention to a single task at a time and was always reaching for complete proficiency, because he wasn’t egotistical and so knew better than to say his goal was perfection. He just didn’t believe in going into anything by half: it was all or nothing.

It was actually quite inspiring and Viktor grinned at the thought.

“Minami is right to pick you as his idol,” Viktor verbalized the thought as it occurred to him. He grinned as his sudden declaration caused Yuuri to overbalance on his stretch and he nearly fell backward. Viktor had been silent for a few minutes so Yuuri would have gotten lost in thought by then. And it wasn't like he made a habit of conversing while Yuuri stretched, usually allowing him to focus on his body and be aware of tightness or strain anywhere.

“What?” he asked as he sent Viktor a confused look, recovering his position smoothly, his years of dance showing.

“You didn’t forget Minami again, did you?” Viktor happily took advantage of the opportunity to tease Yuuri. It was too easy sometimes and so rewarding for the reactions he’d get.

Like the momentary blank look before Yuuri blushed and vehemently responded, “Of course I didn’t forget Minami. Why’d you suddenly bring him up like that?”

The younger man was so cute with those reactions, his blush bringing out the reddish tinge to his eyes and his features taking on a younger aspect. Because Yuuri was almost always deep in thought, he regularly seemed older than his twenty-five years, but not when he was flustered like this and showing his weakness of people skills. This was when he looked and seemed younger.

“I just thought he chose well for his idol. You are perfect for the role!”

Now Yuuri was really flushed from such an unexpected and open compliment. “Didn’t you spend that entire competition telling me I was doing it wrong?”

“You were doing it wrong. But you fixed it and now you’re better.” The look Yuuri was giving him was a blend of confusion and frustration, though he kept a good handle on the latter really showing.

“Fine, why do you bring it up?” Yuuri asked, trying out a more direct approach. He was getting so much better about things like that.

“People choose idols based on what they want out of things, right?” Yuuri gave a shrug then a slight nod. He probably thought it was weird discussing idols _with_ his idol-turned-coach. “You work for what you have: your technique. That footwork that everyone loves to watch, you got good at it because you worked for it.”

“Okay, but so does everyone else serious about competing. It's not like natural athletic talent means you can land a quad without learning how.”

Viktor could practically see the flow of thought in Yuuri shift from just conversing to actually thinking about what he’d said and he’d apparently found something about his phrasing to potentially be offensive based on his next action. He stood up straight only to give Viktor a deep bow.

It had been quite a while since he’d gone so far into embarrassment that it was like he forgot how close they now were.

“I didn’t mean you or Yurio. I mean, yeah, you two have an amazing amount of natural talent, but you’ve both worked hard throughout your careers.”

Yuuri’s nerves had run away with his imagination of how what he’d said could have been taken.

Viktor stepped closer to Yuuri and took his hand, bringing it to place a light kiss on the knuckles. He’d found this to be a way of kissing Yuuri that was accepted the easiest; Yuuri was slow to get comfortable with any display of their relationship having changed so Viktor was learning to be satisfied with the little things.

It wasn’t actually as difficult as he’d thought it would be.

“And because of that, I will never truly understand the work you have needed to compete on the same level as me.”

Yuuri’s cinnamon brown eyes were fixed on Viktor, managing to be more shocked than embarrassed.

Viktor took the moment to silently thank Yuuri’s influence on him that he could recognize things like that now. He realized the difference between his learning and Yuuri’s when he’d never thought about things like that before.

And if Yurio’s season was any indication, Yuuri had taught him the lesson as well.

“But because of my time as your coach, your friend, and especially now-“ He wouldn’t put a name to it aloud yet. “-I see much more now. I see you for who you are and want everyone else to see it, too.” He grinned widely then, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “But I want to keep it secret, too. I want there to be things only I see.”

Yuuri’s eyes dropped as his face got a little darker. But then he looked back up to regain eye contact with confidence. “There is. There’s plenty about me that only you see.”

Viktor could do nothing but beam and excitedly throw his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, feeling hands touch his back, exclaiming “Good!” He buried his nose in Yuuri’s hair, taking in the familiar scent of lavender – Yuuri said it helped him relax during and after working, so he just used scented shampoo instead of dealing with oils or salves unless he was treating a specific ache – and tightened his embrace just a little bit more.

“I like that.”

Yuuri’s arms tightened a bit as well before he eased away, Viktor letting him go. He stepped away and resumed his usual post-skating stretches. “You never said what brought all this on,” he declared, a little more relaxed now.

“I was just thinking while watching you and thought you should know.”

“Right,” Yuuri accepted easily enough: Viktor had gushed about a lot more for a lot less sensible reasoning. He couldn’t help that he just loved talking with Yuuri and wanted to learn as much as he revealed. “Maybe leave Minami out of it next time. He confuses me enough on his own.”

“No guarantee,” Viktor replied easily as he moved forward as Yuuri sat down, ready to help him with some of these stretches.

“Of course not.”

Yuuri sounded content with that, even a bit fond, and Viktor felt even happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. See ya next time!


End file.
